When users at client devices wish to access resources on servers, intermediary devices may manage the connections between the clients and servers. Such management may maximize the servers' ability to service the clients, and the devices may present to the clients an appearance of seamless access to resources. However, when a user wishes to trace packets for any number of purposes (e.g., analyze network problems, debug client/server communications), the parameters the user wishes to employ may only be applicable to the connection between the client and the intermediary device. Because the intermediary device maintains separate connections to the backend servers, clients have no knowledge of additional layers of connections and are unable to trace network packets on those connections.